Love Conquers All: Kagura
by YuriChan220
Summary: Another installment to the "Love Conquers All" series. Kagura's possessed by a Yoma, Katsuragi's seriously injured, the rest of the Hanzo Squad are in a pickle. So Ayame is the only one who can save her team...and the world.


**Love Conquers All: Kagura**

**Pairings: Ayame x Katsuragi, Kagura x Naraku**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters**

**Author's Note: Haven't made a Love Conquers All story in a while, so I decided to do this one with Kagura, heavily inspired by Mortal Kombat X's final boss in the story mode. Don't believe me? Check it out. Hehe! A-anyways, hope this is a good story. **

Enjoy!

It's dark. Gloomy. In fact, it's not just that. The dark sky is covered in a bloody red cloud. No one knows why except for the shinobi. That is Hanzo's team to be exact. The cause of it? An evil spirit that has taken over someone's body and headed towards the shine where the Mikagura sisters are. Unfortunately, they aren't powerful enough to take on that person and are rendered defeated. Hanzo's team went on full alert and rush towards the shrine to save the sisters. However, they are held back by other demons that don't want them near the shrine. Asuka and the others fight valiantly to stop the demons. Katsuragi fights one demon, but after a few hits here and there, it flies at full speed, making the blonde want to chase it. However, little does she know, it's actually luring her into a trap!

Katsuragi follows the demon inside the large temple. However once she's inside, the demon is nowhere to be seen. It's pitch black in there as well, making it hard for Katsuragi to see until red glowing eyes start flashing behind her. The blonde can feel her presence, but when she turns around, she doesn't have time to react as a familiar woman with long black hair dressed in a black school uniform with a red cape around her neck starts to charge at her. And then…she remembers getting a beating from that woman before getting the final punch to the gut and thrown to the ground. Before fainting, she catches a glimpse of that said woman who stands victorious.

"K-Kagura…." she groans before completely fainting.

****Meanwhile****

Demons fly up and down, skillfully dodging and hitting the Hanzo students. Asuka and the others, including Ayame are fighting as best they could to slay the demons and save the Mikagura sisters. However, Ayame notices that her idol is not there. Frantically, looking around, she tries to search for her while kicking another demon out of the way. Then, something came to mind. Maybe Katsuragi went to that temple to save the Mikagura sisters herself. She's probably beaten to a pulp by now, but that won't stop Ayame from taking a risk to rescue her. Speeding past another few demons, she rushes towards the temple. Asuka looks back to see her junior rushing towards the temple. She definitely knows that it's her choice to take the risk and go after that demon. The others look at her in worry, but she shakes her head with a smile. They understand that Asuka is allowing Ayame to do things herself. She's a shinobi after all. With full adrenaline, the rest of the Hanzo girls fight valiantly once again.

****Meanwhile****

Ayame arrives inside the temple where there is a big fire burning in the middle of the room. The Mikagura sisters are battered and bruised, lying on the side against the wall. And then…when Ayame turns to the left…her idol…her biggest crush…Katsuragi lies on the floor as well, just as beaten and bruised as the Mikagura sisters.

"Katsu-nee-sama!" she cries in alarm as she gets on her knees and tenderly picks up the blonde.

"A-Ayame…." she says in a raspy voice.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Ayame says, but a hand weakly grabs her wrist to make her stop.

"No…get…Kagura…." Katsuragi says.

"But…!" Ayame can't let the blonde die here.

"Guh….I…I love you…" Katsuragi's eyes flutter shut.

"Katsu-nee-sama!" If she's dying, then she must get help immediately. However, a voice stops her from doing so.

"So you are partners with Katsuragi." Kagura says. Her eyes are glowing red and her expression is as evil as ever. Ayame is told that she's not really like this, which means that the spirit has possessed Kagura. From her voice, it sounds like two people talking all at once. "A pity that I exterminate her entire line."

Ayame gently sets the blonde down and stands up to face the dark haired woman. "You want to get to her, you have to go through me!"

Both take a few steps toward each other and Ayame starts to punch and kick Kagura, only for all of them to be skillfully blocked with just one arm. Ayame successfully punches Kagura in the face. However, Kagura blocks another kick and then a punch. The dark haired woman knees her in the gut then a powerful punch to the face, making Ayame stumble back and then Kagura kicks her to the ground for good measure. The dark haired Hanzo student struggles to her feet, but due to the impact of those powerful hits, she just drops to her knees.

"Yes, that's better," Kagura chuckles. "Watch Ayame as I rend your Katsuragi's flesh." She holds out her hand, opening her palm as a red glow appears and a powerful energy blast shoots out and directly hits the beaten Katsuragi.

The blonde screams in agony from the powerful hit until the blast disappears.

"This is what awaits those who defy me," Kagura says. "Excruciating, exquisite death." She fires another energy blast at Katsuragi, who screams in pain once again.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ayame charges at the corrupted Kagura, however the dark haired woman turns to fire her energy blast on her.

However, Ayame uses her red gauntlets to block the blast. Somehow and she doesn't know why, but energy flows inside her like a volcano ready to burst. Then, with newly found strength, she jumps and uses her boots to reflect the blast back at Kagura, making her stumble a little.

"Oh, wow…I didn't know I had it in me," she says to herself.

"Your old shinobi tricks will not save you," Kagura says. "You cannot hope to survive!"

Both of them charge at each other and Ayame takes the first hit with a punch and a flip kick, making Kagura go flying. Then another punch and a round house kick to go with it. Kagura blocks a few of Ayame's punches shortly after, but doesn't count on Ayame doing a flip kick once again, a punch and a straight kick toward the wall. Kagura struggles to her feet, but Ayame is too fast for her. A few punches back and forth, a flip kick and then some more back and forth punches with her red gauntlets. It's as if Ayame is juggling Corrupted Kagura with her attacks. But the dark haired woman has had enough. Right after Ayame knocks her down again, Kagura fires her red beams at her, hitting her. However, Ayame blocks Kagura's swipes and kicks and then attacks her with punches and kicks once again. She juggles Kagura with her attacks and then a straight kick to knock her down.

"For my Beloved!" Ayame declares as Kagura gets up and shakes off the pain.

They charge at each other again. Kagura lands a few hits on Ayame with some swipes and kicks, but Ayame gains the upper hand by doing some punches and kicks left and right then a straight kick to the wall. She keeps on going with those punches and kicks until Kagura has had enough and kicks her away to create distance. She fires her red beams at Ayame, but she blocks them with her gauntlets and then attacks her once again with punches and kicks. On and on Ayame goes without any rest until Kagura drops down to her knees defeated.

"You messed with the wrong Shinobi," Ayame says.

Kagura struggles to her feet, but Ayame finishes her with a hard punch to the left, right and then a hard roundhouse kick. It knocks Kagura out cold. Naraku manages to get to her feet as the evil spirit leaves Kagura's body. However, Ayame won't let it leave that easily. With some good flying kicks and roundhouses in the air, she's able to touch the spirit Yoma until it dissolves into dust. She lands on her feet as Naraku walks over to the younger Hanzo girl.

"That you?" she says. "Nice."

Ayame smiles and nods.

"A-Ayame..." the sudden groaning that belongs to Renka calls.

Both the junior Hanzo student and Naraku come to the oldest Mikagura's aid.

"You don't look too good..." The short haired greenette says.

"W-we must...cleanse it..." Renka says as she looks over at her younger sisters, who also manage to get back on their feet. "Restore it...to the way it was..."

"Can you really do that?" Ayame asks.

"We're shrine maidens, but the three of us share a special power..." Renka says. "Just watch."

Ayame and Naraku let the three step toward the center of the shrine. With their combined strength and power, they start to dance. They dance elegantly and slowly despite being injured from the battle. Ayame watches in awe as white light shines from the three of them, all combined into one big bright light and it spreads throughout the shrine and shoots like a lazer up at the sky, clearing the red fog.

The Hanzo students look up at they sky, seeing the sun shine upon them once again, realizing that the Mikagura sisters have restored everything and rush toward the shrine. Meanwhile, Ayame and Naraku let the three sisters rest next to each other against the wall since the cleansing took most out of them.

"You better help Katsuragi," Naraku says.

Ayame nods and heads toward her injured beloved, picking her up tenderly and let her rest on her lap. The blonde's eyes flutter open and she weakly smiles at her.

"You were...amazing, Ayame~" she whispers. "A very strong shinobi despite being a newbie~"

"This newbie also saved your life, Katsu-nee-sama," Ayame says as happy tears sting her eyes.

"This way!" Ikaruga calls as she and the rest of the team arrive. "Go help the sisters. I'll tend to Katsuragi-san!"

Asuka and the others nod as they come to Kagura, Naraku and the Mikagura sisters' aid. Ikaruga rushes toward the pair. She gets on her knees as she reaches a hand out to brush away a strand of hair from the blonde's face.

"don't worry," she says softly. "We'll get you treated in no time."

"Heh...y-you should've seen Ayame~" the blonde says, smiling weakly again. "Wiped the floor with Corrupted Kagura."

Ikaruga glances at the junior and nods in approval. "I believe it."

Ayame giggles as the class president turns toward the blonde.

"And you? You tried your hardest to fight for your team, Katsu~" Ikaruga says with a beautiful smile.

The blonde chuckles. "Heh. You hear that, Ayame? She called me 'Katsu'~

Alls well that ends well for Team Hanzo. They saved the world once again from the chaos of demons and the Corrupted shinobi, Kagura. And thanks to the cleansing by the Mikagura sisters, the world is at peace once again and the Hanzo Team work together to treat each other's wounds after a long hard battle.


End file.
